My Last Words
by RKaarisNK
Summary: MC writes down her thoughts of the guys on the Sirius


**Sup dudes. I don't know what to say but I wrote this late at night and yeah. I hope you guys like it!**

The Sirius disbanded 7 years ago. However, I don't regret anything I've done aboard and all the people I've met. Aboard the ship, I met 6 brave and kind-hearted pirates. Morgan, Christopher, Nathan, Eduardo, Russell and Thomas.

Morgan was the captain of the ship! Although on the outside he appeared to be a nonchalant alcoholic who only cared about bedding women, deep down inside, he was a man who truly cared for his crew and was willing to risk his life for them. He was the one who allowed me to stay on the Sirius when I unknowingly ended up on his ship. The several times I got to interact with Morgan made me realise that his facade of a womanizer was created to hide his love for another woman. She died long before Morgan was a pirate. I've always felt sorry for him and what makes me so emotional about it was because Morgan has never told anyone else about his love except for me. It made me feel so special to know that Morgan trusted me to such extents. Eventually, I found out that Morgan moved to Moldor and started a family with a lovely lady. They had 2 beautiful girls. Morgan, if you're reading this, know that I love you and you have been just like the ideal older brother to me. Thank you Morgan.

Christopher was the doctor on board the ship. He was always the worrywart, flustered about every little thing we did. But he was the most caring. Whenever any of us were hurt, even a tiny scrape or cut, Christopher would meticulously clean the wound and even though none of us really listened through his lectures of the importance of taking care of ourselves, he would still chide us. Christopher's story was sad. His entire village died with the exception of him. He joined the Sirius to find a certain herb of some sort that could cure any illness and even though I secretly knew he acquired it already, he still kept on with the Sirius. He would always know if I was sad or down and he'd find all sorts of ways to make me laugh again. I found out, after he left, he became a doctor in Yamato. Every time I stopped by his clinic, I would see him hard at work, helping and curing people. Christopher, if you're reading this, I hope you hurry up and find your love! You care way too much for us. If you delay it further, you might be the only one stuck on the shelf! All jokes aside, thank you for always caring about me and never giving up on me even though I'm not the best crew member on board. I love you Christopher!

Russell was a swordsman. He was the most stubborn person I had ever met! Although sometimes he annoys me, I seem to always have so much fun with him. He appears like he doesn't care about anything or anyone, he was a really caring person. He was the kind of person that would put a of cup of water beside your bed when you were coughing in your sleep and deny it was him when asked. He had a sweetheart back home, he confided in me. He came on board the Sirius to train, to be the best swordsman the world had ever seen, then return home to her and take care of her for the rest of his life. Even though he would never admit it, I know he would be a great dad if he were to decide to settle down and have children. I found out that Russell was still travelling, as a swordsman. He was titled as a 'Robin Hood' , giving money from the rich to the poor. But he still hadn't gone home yet. Russell, if you're reading this, I hope you know that you are one of the best swordsmen I have ever seen. You are a joy to be around. Hurry on home! She's waiting for you. I love you Russell, for everything you've done for me. Thank you for the good memories.

Thomas was the 'child' on board. Everyone referred to him as a kid. But he really was a kid. He was full of innocence and full of joy. He was such a bubbly person. On days when I felt sad, just seeing his adorable smile could make me grin along happily. Even though Thomas was young, it didn't stop the boy from having as much passion, or even more, as the rest of us. He was resolute, never giving up on anything he started. Even though he was only a boy, it didn't stop him from being one of the sweetest guys I had ever met. Recently, I found out that Thomas went back to his own hometown, and that he lived with his girlfriend of 4 years. Thomas, if you're reading this, I hope you have already got your life on track. You were the best little brother I could ever have. I love you!

Nathan was the cook on board. He was a very quiet guy. His actions always spoke louder than the little words he said. Nathan was my best friend on board. He was always there whenever I needed him. He was my shoulder to cry on and he was a reliable man. Not to mention his food was heavenly. I knew of his love for me and I've always felt bad that I couldn't return his feelings. From the day I joined the Sirius to the day I left, he had always been the guy that I could turn to when I was in need. Nathan never bailed on all of us and he was the best crew member a lucky girl like me could ever have. A few months back, I found out that Nathan settled down with his childhood friend, Soria. They had a baby girl and a boy who appeared to be around 5 years old. He was finally with the woman he was destined to be with. Nathan, if you're reading this, I love you. You will always be my best friend and I pray with all my heart that you will remain forever happy.

Eduardo was the navigator on board. God , where do I start with him? He was the love of my life. I dare say I loved him even more than life. He was cold, but I knew he never really meant to be. His tough childhood wasn't deserved. I know that he has a hard time opening up to people. But when he does, he will be the best person you would ever meet. Words can't even express how dear he is to me. Even though years ago he left the Sirius before its disbandment, I have never been able to forget him. He was the one thing I missed the most from the years I'd been on the Sirius. He was the one thing that kept me going when I had it tough. He was the one reason I felt so lucky to be on the Sirius and no where else. He was the one reason why I never regretted having those thugs come into the bar. He was the one reason why I never regretted anything in my life. Eduardo, if you're reading this, I hope you're in better place than I am. I hope you know that I love you more than life itself and I sincerely hope that you have found true happiness. I...I love you...

Eduardo kicked the door open, ready to assist the soldiers in catching a notorious group of pirates. Years ago, he himself left a life of piracy and joined his father in rebuilding the bonds between Moldor and Uru. There wasn't anything he regretted leaving behind except for that one girl. He loved her with all his heart and he left, knowing that she would be in the safe arms of his best friend, Nathan. Little did he know that the same girl he left behind would be the girl in front of him, beaten and bruised with a pen in held in her lifeless hand. "Why is it you..." He muttered in surprise. His soldiers moved forward, ready to help the girl when Eduardo yelled "Find the man who did this!". With that, his soldiers went to check the other rooms. The lone man in white knelt down before the pale woman and stared at her face. Her skin looked porcelain, as if it was painted white. She was motionless on the ground. Scared, he placed his hand on her neck to check if she was breathing or not. When he didn't feel a pulse, he called out to his right-hand man who immediately rushed into the room. "You're in charge of this mission now." He said before he picked her up in his arms and simply walked out, not forgetting the book she was holding in her hands.

When her funeral had been executed and she had been put to rest, Eduardo plucked up enough courage to read the book that he had found with her nearly a month ago.

...As I write my last words, I don't know what I'm gonna do. One day they'll receive their retribution. The Alfax pirates will get it one day. But as I die, I'll choose not to dwell on such stupid things. If I'll die, I'll die thinking of happy thoughts. I'll die, thinking of myself being held in Eduardo's embrace, and as he places his warm lips on mine, I will then, only then, cease.

Tears fell from his eyes as he stood up with strong resolute. He grabbed his gun, eye patch and old uniform and left the room, not forgetting to bring along the book with him. From then on, he would find the rest of the Sirius and get avenge his love.


End file.
